


A Love For The Ocean And A Love For You - Poe Dameron (Modern Scuba Diving AU)

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Scuba Diving, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: Synopsis - After a messy breakup, Emma goes on a red sea liveaboard scuba cruise. There she is reunited with her long-term friend Poe, who is the dive master in charge of the cruise. Through scuba diving and through Poe she begins to find happiness again. But then one day a near-death experience prompts Poe to confess romantic feelings for her. Can she find it in her to love again or will she just end up broken-hearted again?





	1. Arrival & Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessymessy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Poe Dameron. He belongs to Disney and Lucasfilms Ltd. I own myself, my ideas and any original characters as indicated. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N - I should point out that there will be Scuba diving terminology in this. However, I will simplify it so non-divers reading this can understand it.

Emma watched the taxi disappear into the distance as she stood at the entrance to the long wooden jetty that lay before her.  Her travel bag over her shoulder and her suitcase in her hand with its handle extended to its full length. She had just arrived in the Egyptian port of Sharm-El-Sheik for a two-week long scuba diving cruise.  A gift to herself following a messy break up with her now ex-boyfriend. 

 

She knew she couldn’t stand there forever so made her way down the jetty towards the dive boat that would be her home for the next two weeks…the ocean adventurer. Upon approaching it she showed her booking documentation to the crew in attendance before boarding the vessel. Once on board she then made her way to her cabin, smiling at the other holidaymakers who had joined the ship. 

 

It didn’t take her long to find her cabin, and when she did she found it to be quite agreeable. For it contained a comfortable looking bed, a wardrobe with draws underneath to store her clothes in, a small en-suite wet room style bathroom, a TV and porthole window so she could see out onto the world outside. 

 

Now she was in her cabin, she decided to waste no time in settling herself in. She unpacked her things before heading to the briefing room where there was to be an introductory talk from the dive master of the cruise before they embarked on the voyage. There she took a seat on the front row and waited for it to begin. But when it did, she couldn’t believe her eyes. For the dive master was, in fact, her old friend Poe. The years had clearly been kind to him as he looked more handsome than ever with his tanned skin, toned athletic frame,  chocolate brown eyes, a stubble beard and short dark hair that was beginning to grey. 

 

Emma hadn’t seen him quite some time (before she had met her ex in fact), so to see him before her very eyes was quite the surprise. She stayed silent as she listened to what he had to say

“Welcome everyone to the Ocean Adventurer, my name is Poe Dameron and I will be your dive master and guide for the duration of this voyage. Before we embark upon I would like to point a few things out. First, and foremost I suggest you take a look at the emergency evacuation plan viewable in your cabins, this will tell you everything you need to know should we run into trouble. There is an AED available on board, a number of the crew including myself are trained in giving first aid should anyone need it and our captain Mohammed has full access to radio equipment to send a message to coastguard in the event of a medical emergency.  Secondly, we will be visiting quite a few different sites on our voyage, some of which will only be suitable for those of you qualified to dive to 35 metres or more. For those of you who aren’t qualified to this depth and still wish to enter the water may go swimming or snorkelling in buddy pairs. Of course, there will be lots of different marine life and coral to see on our dives, but please do remember it’s their environment we’re entering. So respect it at all times and remain in your buddy pairs. Lastly, if you do not have a buddy to dive with then please come and see me and I will buddy you up with someone. Now, does anyone have anything they would like to ask me?” 

 

A few people asked some questions, all of which Poe answered with prompt and informative answers. When the Q and A session was done everyone left the room except for Emma, seeing as she had come alone and didn’t have a buddy to dive with on the upcoming dives.  Approaching her old friend she finally spoke 

 

“Hello Poe” 

 

Poe was just as surprised to see her, as she was as surprised to see him. After all, they hadn’t exactly kept in touch since they’d last spoke face to face. 

 

“Emma, is it really you?” He asked 

 

She nodded 

 

“Sure is, though I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

 

“Nor did I, so what are you doing here?”

 

“To cut a long story short I’ve just been through a bad break up and I needed to get away from things if you know what I mean. I am of course here alone which means I need a buddy to dive with.” She explained 

 

“I see, I’m sorry to hear that.” Poe told her apologetically “Well seeing as you need a buddy how do you fancy diving with me.” 

 

“I’d loved to and perhaps between dives, you and I could catch up on stuff and just hang out like we used to.” She said accepting his offer 

 

Poe grinned 

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, besides I have to admit I’ve missed you, Emma.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Poe.” 

 

Although Poe had missed Emma more, she had indeed missed her friend and just hoped that they would remain as friends. She definitely wasn’t ready for another romantic relationship.


	2. First Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Emma go diving together along with the rest of the liveaboard cruise guests.

_A/N - Thank you to those of you who have left Kudos on this story so far, I'm glad you like it. Though I hope you enjoy this chapter and aren't too confused by the diving terminology._

 

The following day Emma arose at just before sunrise, the ocean adventurer having set sail not long after her reunion with Poe and cruised through the warm, azure waters of the red sea during the night.  As a result of her long journey the previous day Emma had slept well and was looking forward to her first day of diving and spending time with Poe. 

 

Climbing out of bed she went into her wet room bathroom, doing what she needed to and then pulling on her swimsuit, a long thin cotton cardigan and her sandals before grabbing a towel and heading to the dive deck. There she found a number of others helping each other to gear up for the first dive of the day.  Grabbing a full length purple and black wetsuit, she went over to a vacant spot near the back of the boat, where she put it on and began to make her necessary preparations including securing a 12 litre air cylinder to a buoyancy control jacket and then attaching the necessary components including two regulators (or mouthpieces) and a three-part console (air gauge, depth gauge and compass). 

 

It was as she was doing this, that she was joined by Poe who then began the same procedure, whilst making comfortable conversation with her 

 

“Sleep well?” He asked 

 

“Yeah, all that travelling I did yesterday wore me out. I ended up sleeping like a log.” She replied. Though as she said this she couldn’t help but notice his exposed toned abs and chest, due to the fact the wetsuit he was wearing was rolled down to his hips. 

 

“I’m glad to hear it, you’re definitely going to need your energy today.” He told her with a grin. 

 

She grinned back at him 

 

“Yeah you can say that again” 

 

Once everyone was almost ready to dive having completed their necessary preparations (including the all-important pre-dive safety check) Poe brief them all on the site they would be diving at and reiterated the usual safety advice (stay with your buddy, communicate with them regularly, check air/depth regularly and ascend/descend at a steady rate remembering to decompress on the way up). With that said, he then rejoined Emma and one by one the buddy pairs made their way over to the dive platform where they dived in one diver at a time with the ‘giant stride’ entry method. Making sure to have air in their buoyancy jackets so they could come back up to the surface and then signal to their buddy and Poe as the dive master to let them know they were ok.

 

When everyone (including Poe and Emma) were in the water, they all descended down the shot line that had been set up close to the boat. Letting air out of her buoyancy jacket, it wasn’t long before she began to feel the pressure squeeze on her ears. With one hand she then pinched her nose and exhaled through it, which resulted in her ears popping as the pressure was released. Seeing her equalise Poe took this opportunity to signal the ok sign to her,  as the ok signal was both a question “Are you ok?” and an answer “Yes I’m ok.”

 

She promptly signalled back to him, letting him know she was ok and with this established the two of them continued to descend, eventually reaching a magnificent coral reef that was teaming with the marine life that inhabited it. 

 

Assuming a position of perfect neutral buoyancy, the two of them watched the fish for a while, marvelling at the different species and the bright colours of the coral reef, before Poe signalled to her that they should explore elsewhere.  Kicking her fins she followed him closely, enjoying every moment of this experience.

 As the two of them explored this wonderful and timeless environment together, Emma couldn’t help but wish experiences like this could last forever.  Whilst she hadn’t been diving with Poe for a long while, and her life hadn’t exactly been happy recently she somehow felt like the sun had come out in her world again. Like the storm was over and she could be happy again. 

Of course, all good things had to come to an end and the dive the two of them were on was no different. Showing her his air gauge, making the ‘ascend’ and “ok” signals at Poe told her it was time to ascend. Checking her own air gauge, he was in fact correct. Just as they should, the divers and friends had been careful with their air supplies, and had enough air in their cylinders for the ascent and to act as a spare in case of an emergency. Nodding at Poe and giving him the ok sign to say she understood,  she then slowly inflated her buoyancy jacket at the same time as him and together they slowly ascended back up to the surface, making sure to decompress on the way up to minimise the risk of the dreaded diver’s illness, decompression sickness or as it was more commonly known as…’the bends’

Upon reaching the surface, they then swam back over to the boat where they climbed back on, Poe went first, removing his gear placing it down on the deck and then helping Emma back onto the boat, guiding her to a seat where she sat down, and unfastened the straps on her jacket and smiled at him 

 

“That was incredible, I definitely needed that.” She told him. 

 

“Yeah and I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you’re every bit as good a diver as I remember you.” He complimented her 

 

Emma’s cheeks flushed, though as the two of them reflected on their experience what they didn’t know that their friendship was about to be tested and changed as a result…

 

To be continued....


	3. Rescue and Feelings Confessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe saves Emma from a near-death experience and the two of them admit their feelings for one another.

 

Over the next week or so Emma and Poe continued to dive together, exploring the wonders of the underwater world at the different sights the ocean adventurer sailed to, as well as just spending time together between dives. Reminiscing about the good times they’d had together in years gone by, and of course, sharing in their shared passion for all things diving. 

 

A combination of the two allowed Emma to be happy again, to move on from the bad break up she had experienced and just be content with her life. But as she well knew, life wasn’t all plain sailing. One night she decided to join Poe in a night diving he had organised for them and a small number of the guests on board the ship.

 

Everything had started off as it should, they geared up, ran a complete safety check on their equipment, dived in and descend downwards. This time armed with torches and glow-sticks attached to their cylinders. Emma had a fluorescent blue one and Poe a fluorescent orange one. Reaching their maximum depth of 30 metres (they could have dived deeper, but the time since their last dive and the amount of air they had in their cylinders meant a relatively short dive that was shallower than what they had been diving at), they shone their torches into the inky black darkness which illuminated the nocturnal marine life. Together they watched it for a bit, until Poe signalled to Emma they should watch the coral reef going through its seasonal reproduction. Signalling to him that she understood, she began to follow him. Finning through the water, but then something caught the corner of her eye. A jellyfish. Emma hated jellyfish. She felt her heart pick up inside her chest, and when she turned around to try to see where Poe had gone... she discovered he was no-where to be seen. 

 

Emma’s worst diving nightmare had come true. Separation. Finning off in the direction she thought he had gone in, she still couldn’t find him and then as if things weren’t bad enough, she began to struggle to breathe through her regulator. Shining her torch on her air gauge she discovered that she was almost out of air.  Out of air, alone, thirty metres down on a night dive.  A near-fatal recipe for any diver. 

 

Now in full-blown panic mode, her dive training went out of the window, and she let out a scream for help through her regulator. Thankfully another diver must have somehow heard her because a figure suddenly appeared as they came closer she made a cut throat motion across her throat with her hand..the scuba diving signal for out of air. It was only when they were directly in front of her, that she realised who it was…it was Poe! He already had his spare regulator (or his octopus as it was known) poised in the correct position to give it to her.  Removing her own, she latched onto it and purged it of water as he grabbed hold of her arm in the ‘roman handshake’ position. He then coaxed her to steady herself and her rate of breathing before asking her if she was ok. She nodded and signalled that she was. Now that she had calmed down somewhat and it was time for the dive to come to end.

 

Whilst keeping a firm but gentle grip on his out of air buddy and friend, Poe brought the two of them to a surface, where they removed their masks and regulators and embraced as best they could. Still shaken by her experience, Emma clung to Poe. For he was her saviour as without him unconsciousness and eventual death would have taken her. 

 

“Oh, Poe I was so scared down there...I thought…” She spoke for the first time since they’d left the boat before everything had gone wrong. Her voice portraying how she felt 

“Shh,” he soothed “I know, I know. But it’s ok. I’m here and you’re safe now. I promise.” 

She knew he was alright, and if the experience was anything to go by she trusted him with her life. 

 

Of course, the two of them couldn’t stay in the water all night, and the ocean adventurer had other stops to make before returning to Sharm-El-Sheik, so together they went back to the boat. There Emma let Poe take care of her, being too exhausted to do it herself. Having already removed his own wet gear, he did the same with her and even helped her take off her wet wetsuit, wrapping her in a fresh towel and then escorting her back to his cabin so he could be there for her if she needed him again.  

 

There he dried her off and once she was changed into one of his shirts (to sleep in), her put her to bed. Despite his cabin bed being more than big enough for the two of them, he definitely didn’t want to take advantage of her and once he’d dried out himself went to sleep on the sofa, but not before telling himself that tomorrow he would tell her how he felt about her..as Poe had long been in love with Emma, and he never wanted to lose her. 

 

The following morning Emma awoke to find she wasn’t lying in her bed in her cabin, she was in fact in a large bed in a much larger cabin.  At first, she wondered how it was she came to be in this particular cabin, but then the events of the night before came rushing back to her like a tsunami. Poe had put her to bed after she had become emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted from the near-death experience he had saved her from. 

Sitting up and running her fingers through her hair, she decided to go and find Poe to properly thank him for saving her life and for taking care of her. However, she needn’t leave the cabin to find him because just at that moment, the door opened and in walked Poe carrying a tray laden with breakfast for her. 

 

Placing the tray down on a small circular table, he then came over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” He asked, “I hope you slept well.” 

 

“I’m ok, and yeah I slept alright. Though before we go any further I want to thank you. Properly for last night. Saving my life and taking care of me, I honestly cannot thank you enough.” She told him. 

 

“You’re welcome. Though I am glad I found you when I did because I never want to lose you, Emma. You mean more to me than you realise, in fact, I’d go as far as to say I love you. I love you, Emma. I always have done and always will do. I know you’re still recovering from breaking up with your ex, but when you're ready to start dating again, that is if you want to I’m all yours baby.”  He confessed. 

 

Emma stared at Poe, he had been in love with her all this time and she had no idea. She didn’t know quite what to say, but as she thought about it she knew the man she should be with was right in front of her.  As on the one hand, her ex had broken her heart and her trust, but on the other Poe had broken neither of those things. As well as this, the two of them had been friends for many years and she valued that friendship greatly. Even more so now that she owed her life to Poe. 

 

She then finally found the words to speak 

 

“Oh Poe, I have been so blind. I should never have been with my ex, I should have been with you. You are everything I need in a man, and I realise now I love you too Poe.” 

 

No sooner had she said this, his lips met hers and the two of them shared a sweet and romantic kiss, before pulling away for a few seconds later. They then gazed into each other’s eyes and Poe asked 

 

“Does this mean you’ll be mine then?” 

 

Emma smiled and nodded. With that said they kissed again,  and now their feelings were out in the open Emma knew her heart would be safe this time. 

 


End file.
